Boating Trip Disaster
by cinnas.super.cool
Summary: A group of teens are signed up to go on a boating trip for the whole summer. Malec, all human.  DISCONTINUED! sorry, i've got no time, and I didn't like how this story was turning out.
1. Chapter 1

I slammed the car door after giving my mother one last glare full of loathing before taking my luggage out of the trunk and dragging it behind me towards the large group of completely unfamiliar teens standing on the dock next to a large sailboat.

I hated my parents. I came home from boarding school only a couple days ago, and already they're sending me away. Not that I didn't expect it. My parents have never really cared for me, the wanted a super manly 'Let's go camping in the bush for three weeks' kind of son…and they got me instead, sparkly, and obviously gay…a disgrace to the Bane family, in their opinion.

They didn't care that I was actually quite a good kid…I got decent grades, I was artistic and talented, and I listened to them when they talked to me. I hardly ever agreed with them, but still I listened.

So here I was about to go on a boat trip with a bunch of other kids for the whole summer. My parents said I should get some fresh air, and get out in nature a bit, it would apparently build character. Ha, yeah right, I know that they just don't want to deal with me.

I set my luggage on the dock and looked at the other teens, as they looked back at me. There were a lot of obviously excited 'I begged my parents to let me come' kids, as well as a bunch of kids that looked like they'd rather be anywhere else. Only a few of them really stood out in my mind, two teens who had dark blond hair with dark blue streaks and hazel eyes, one boy and one girl, both wearing lots of makeup, cool clothes and crazily happy expressions, they appeared to be twins, and I was sure we'd become friends. The other person who really stood out was an awesome looking guy with black hair and the brightest most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. He seemed really unhappy to be here and was wearing the ugliest clothes I've ever seen, full of tons of holes and hideously faded. He was standing next to a girl who appeared to be his sister, maybe a couple years younger, and looked to be the complete opposite of her brother style wise.

"Ok kids! I'm Bob and I'm going to be looking after you this summer! Take your luggage and bring it on the boat!" said an overly enthusiastically guy with reddish hair who seemed to be in his twenties. I can already tell I won't like this guy; he treats us like little kids and name is Bob. Not that I have anything against people named Bob, but really, come on, Bob the Boater, wow.

Me and everyone else pick up our luggage and drag it onto the boat.

"Alright, so kids, how about we start by telling each other our names and a bit about our selves, I'll go first," Bob says. "So I'm Bob as I told you, and I've been a boating instructor for a few years now. Ok, now it's your turn!" Bob points at the girl next to him.

I listen to all of the kids go before it's finally my turn. The twins are named Summer and Zack, and the guy and his sister are named Alec and Isabelle. "Ok," I start, "My names Magnus Bane, I don't really want to be here, but my parents, who I absolutely can't stand signed me up for this. I'm gay. If you don't like me, just know that I make a really bad enemy," I told everyone, and then added randomly, "And I really hate camping."

Most of the kids had huge smiles on their faces and were obviously trying not to laugh, Alec just stood there doing nothing. Bob looked pretty shocked and seemed to not know what to say, but finally decided on, "Uhhh so now that we know each other I'll let you guys have a look around the boat and choose your rooms."

**So what did you guys think of that? I wanted to write something slightly more serious, but still slightly funny at times…Since my last story was so random and pretty easy to write.**

**I know that Magnus is pretty out of character, but really, his parents just dropped him off with a group of people he's never seen before, and so he's pretty angry and upset. You would be too haha. I think he'll be more Magnusy in later chapters…**

**Oh and it's just Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle in this story most likely…the rest are OC's….hmm that's funny, same as my last story lol…I guess I'm just pretty Malec obsessed and then I'm like, wait, I need another character so I just pick Isabelle…Wow.**

**And I don't own TMI! Surprise. Surprise….**

** review?**


	2. Moving into the Boat

Alec P.o.v.

Everyone picked up their stuff up and rushed to get to the door that led to the rooms of the boat.

I was at the back of the group, and I didn't really care what room I got, as long as it had a bed to myself. I'm not that picky.

I didn't really want to go on this trip, and I had been looking forward to just being lazy all summer, but then my parents had heard about it and insisted on signing me and my sister Isabelle up for it. They said that we should get out of New York more, and learn to do something interesting. Sure I'd always wanted to go to Mexico and Florida, but on a plane, not by learning to sail.

This boat really was beautiful, I thought as I finally got inside and looked around. All of the kids were scrambling to get a good room, and the hallways were emptying quickly. Crap, I'm not going to even get a room if I don't hurry. I started looking into the rooms and every single one was full. This is really bad, I thought before looking in the last room.

Magnus Bane was sitting on one of the two beds by himself looking out the window. I stood there for a second before asking, "Is anyone sharing with you? All the other rooms are full."

Magnus turned around and smiled, "Nope. Go ahead."

"Thanks," I replied. Just my luck that I would get him as a roommate. He's just so…sparkly, with all his makeup and crazy clothes and everything…But it suits him, and he looks really awesome.

"I don't know how the expect two people to fit all their stuff in one dresser," he said, glancing over at the medium sized, dark wooden dresser, then at his excessively large amount of luggage. "And there's only two bathrooms, one boys, one girls, and there's like fifteen of us!"

"I don't have much stuff. You can have most of the space, I only need one drawer."

Magnus noticed my one small suitcase for the first time. "Wow…well thanks. Which drawer do you want?"

"Whatever one. I don't really care," I replied.

"Ok." Magnus took his ipod out of his pocket and turned on a song before starting to unpack. "You don't mind the music do you?" he asked.

"No it's fine," I replied.

"Good," Magnus stated, "because if you hate Adam Lambert I'm afraid I would have to kill you."

"Who's that?"

"The singer!" he answered, and walked over to me before sitting on my bed. "Look, that's him."

I leaned over to look at the picture and saw a guy with blueish hair, tons of makeup surrounding his really nice blue eyes, and an interesting glove thing on his hand. At the top of the picture it said Adam Lambert in all capital letters and For Your Entertainment at the bottom. I hesitated, not really knowing what to say. "Well he looks…interesting," I finally replied.

"That's his album cover, he normally looks like this," Magnus said and took a second to go in the photo section of his ipod before showing me about two million pictures of a good looking guy with black hair, surrounded by various other people.

"Your kind of a stalker," I told Magnus after a couple minutes.

"I do not stalk! I lovingly follow and watch out for!"

We both started laughing at that, and then began putting our clothes in the dresser.

After a couple minutes I finished putting away my stuff and then began helping Magnus with his. He had even more stuff then Isabelle!

"So what do you think of coming here?" Magnus asked me when we finished unpacking.

I looked over at him lounging on his bed in an overly gay pose, "I didn't really want to come. My parents made me."

"Same here, my parents hate me."

"Why?" I asked.

"They're just not really open to anything…I mean look at me," Magnus answered. "It sucks because they try and make themselves look like good parents around other people, but when it's just us they don't even care, they want nothing to do with me, and they avoid me as much as possible. They get me whatever I want to make them look like such good parents, but they're rich anyways so it doesn't really matter. I just wish that they cared enough to love me for who I am, and not send me away all the time, like to boarding school, and now this trip. They've been like that since…I don't know, a while, probably at least four maybe five years…since I was around eleven…I always was a weird kid, but I don't know I guess they figured that I would grow out of it and join the other sports crazy, video game obsessed little boys, but I never did, so yeah."

"You can't help it though," I replied.

"True…but they don't care…Your really lucky Alec, your parents don't hate you, and they have no reason to."

I frowned and hesitated before nodding…if he only knew, if my parents only knew…But no, I'm not telling anybody anything like that today.

Magnus stared at me kind of suspiciously, and looked as if he was deciding whether to say something or not, but finally looked away out the window.

Just then the boater instructor guy Bob came to the door, saving us from what could have been a pretty awkward moment. "It's time for dinner guys, in the kitchen," he told us before moving on to go tell the other kids.

"Great," Magnus said to no one in particular as I followed him out the door toward the kitchen.

**So what did you guys think of chapter two? I was pretty impressed by the favorites and alerts for this story…but come on people! Tell me why you like it, not just that you like it! And thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed the story…you're all awesome. (: **

**Review guys…tell me why you like the story…Just imagine a tall girl with dark blond hair and hazel eyes (yes the character Summer is meant to look like me) coming after you yelling, "Why! Why! Why! Why! WHY!" In your dreams tonight and then review this story….OR ELSE! (Creepy music playing) hahaha**

**OH YEAH! And I don't The Mortal Instruments OR Adam Lambert (What the hell that's not even possible!)…but I do own lots of his music…haha…although definitely not the rights to it! NO DUH! **


	3. Dinner and Rule Explaining

Summers P.o.v.

Me and my brother Zack sat down at one of the four tables in the large kitchen after getting a plateful of spaghetti and a can of pop each.

The food looked decent, nothing special, but not disgusting…I would live. This trip was looking pretty awesome so far. The boat was absolutely gorgeous and learning to sail and everything would be really cool.

It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get my mom to let us go on this vacation. My Mom didn't have much money, so that had been the main problem, but she had eventually given in since it was such a great opportunity for us.

I took a bite of my food and looked around the room just as two of the other people came over to us. I think the hot guy with the really nice eyes was called Alec, and I knew the other guy was Magnus…Who could forget him, after such an introduction speech? He seemed pretty cool, I had to admit, and he would probably be an interesting friend.

"No one's sitting here, right?" Magnus asked as they sat down across from us, setting their own food down on the table.

"No go ahead," Zack answered.

"Wow it looks like my sisters already found a group of kids to hang out with," Alec said, staring briefly at a crowded table on the other side of the room.

I smiled and looked up from my food. "That was a pretty epic introduction you gave earlier," I told Magnus, "I loved it."

"It was the truth," he replied.

Zack looked at him, "I should have done something like that…look…all those other kids keep glancing over at you."

"Yay! I'm practically a celebrity on the first day here!" Magnus exclaimed, glancing at the other kids over his shoulder.

"Congrats," Alec said.

"Oh my god! It's Magnus! Can you sign this?" I exclaimed sarcastically and held a napkin out to him.

"Why of course darling!" he answered and signed the napkin with a pen that had been sitting on the table before handing it back.

"Wow! Thanks a ton! I'm such a huge fan!"

"I know darling, it's just slightly obvious," Magnus stated and we all began laughing.

We spent most of the rest of our dinner just chatting about our families, interests and random other stuff. I learned that Alec and his sister Isabelle had come because their mom had made them, and why Magnus hated his parents. Zack and I told them about our mom and our seven year old sister Scarlett. Magnus and me talked about music for a while, and as it turned out, we're both hugely obsessed Adam Lambert fans. I was also shocked to learn that Alec had never even heard of him.

Towards the end of dinner Bob stood up to tell us a few things.

"Quiet down everyone! I have a few things to tell you," Bob yelled. After a couple seconds the room quieted down and he began talking. "Alright, first of all, what do you guys think of the boat?" Bob listened to the exclamations of, 'it's great,' and 'awesome!' before continuing. "Ok second thing we're going to be leaving early tomorrow morning, so you'll want to be up early," there were whispers of excitement before Bob continued, "And that bring us to a few rules and things to explain about the boat. Number one, you have to be in your rooms every night by 10:45 no exceptions except for the bathrooms. Number two you will be expected to do certain chores. Each room will get a job for them to do all week, and every Monday we'll switch."

"Why Monday?" I whispered.

Bob kept talking, "And they rest of the rules are pretty obvious…don't kill each other, stuff like that. So the last thing I'll need you guys to do today is write which room you're in on that paper over there. It's for the chores and which groups will be learning how to sail when. The numbers are the ones above the your doors in the hall. So yeah, just fill that out, and leave your dishes on the table…dishes is one of the group chores, but we'll figure out the chore systems soon, so you don't have to do anything today. Other then that you can do whatever you'd like till 10:45. You can go," Bob finished.

"Well these chores suck," Magnus said as we got up from the table.

"Suck what?" I asked.

Magnus paused for a second before smiling creepily and saying, "Lots of things," as we all burst out laughing.

**First of all thanks for the reviews everyone…it's really awesome, and you guys are all so nice! You're awesome! **

**Second, I wanted this chapter to be a bit longer, but my schools on break now, and I've been going to bed pretty late most nights, so I'm pretty tired and decided to just end here and post this…because once again, it's another late night. But hey! I have to go back to school on Monday, so you have to make the most of time off school right? **

**I hope I didn't majorly mess up this chapter everyone, because seriously, I was rereading this and I made sooooooooooo many grammar mistakes, and mixed up words and everything lol….I should seriously go to bed now hahaha….But I'll try and post more story tomorrow…or later today, whatever way you wanna look at it!**

**Oh and I don't own TMI!**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! :D **


	4. Leaving Finally

Magnus's P.o.v.

The next morning we were woken up by loud pounding on the door. Then we heard Bob say, "Wake up it's 7:20, remember breakfast is at 8:00."

"Ok," I heard Alec mumble before rolling over to stumble out of bed.

I was extremely tired, Alec and I had stayed up talking long after we had been told to go to bed, and we were now suffering from it. Alec was such a nice guy, sweet, funny and just generally awesome, I really liked him and getting to know him was so nice…I didn't think we would ever be more then friends, but still.

I closed my eyes again and rolled over, planning to relax for a few more minutes.

"Aren't you getting up? We only have forty minutes to get ready," Alec, who was now searching through his clothes, said.

"Yeah, yeah, in a couple minutes," I mumbled sleepily. Wait a second, forty minutes! Holy crap! "I meant to an alarm for 6:30!" I practically screamed as I jumped out of bed and leapt over to the dresser, pushing Alec out of the way lightly and grabbing the first matching clothes I saw before dashing out the door to the bathroom.

After changing in the bathroom I ran back to the room to do my makeup and hair. I burst through the door and looked at the clock, half an hour till breakfast.

"Where's my makeup!" I shrieked, "I could have sworn I put it here!"

"Stop yelling," Alec replied calmly, "I put it on the table by the mirror there because it was on the ground and I tripped."

How could he be so calm? Forty freaking minutes is not enough time to get ready! I was going to have a shower!

"Thanks," I stated and rushed over to do my makeup and hair.

When I was done that I looked at the clock, ten minutes left, perfect, just enough time to brush my teeth and then decide which shoes to wear.

(Use your imagination and pretend this is a gorgeous divider)

Ten minutes later Alec and I walked into the kitchen. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with an orange, purple and light blue t-shirt, with minimal (For me) makeup and dark blue flip-flops. Alec was wearing a ripped up, faded black t-shirt, with matching ratty black shorts that had definitely seen better days and black sandals. Now I was no science expert, but doesn't black absorb heat? Yes, I may have been wearing jeans in summer, but at least they weren't quite black.

Alec and I walked over to get some food, eggs, bacon and toast today, then went to sit next to Zack and Summer who were waving us over.

"Hey," I said, taking a seat across from Summer. Summer was wearing an orange tank top with red, blue and tan colored wooden beads on the straps and jean short shorts, with navy and white stripped flip-flops that had a small heel. It seemed like they had also woken up late though, because instead of yesterdays sleek, straightened style, Summer's hair was in a messy ponytail. Sitting beside her, Zack was wearing lime green swim shorts with a tight white shirt and matching lime green flip-flops. Both twins had simple makeup, and appeared to be only wearing black eyeliner and mascara. They looked awesome.

"Morning," Summer replied as she ate a piece of toast.

"Don't you guys think it was weird sleeping on the boat? I could, like, feel it rocking!" Zack exclaimed.

"By the time I went to bed I practically just passed out," I answered, which caused Summer and Zack to start laughing.

"Yeah, maybe tonight we shouldn't talk so long," Alec said, "It'll be a miracle if I even stay awake through breakfast."

Summer smiled. "Well we smart kids went to bed when they told us," She said emphasizing the word smart.

"Yeah, yeah…Well being stupid is more fun," I stated.

"True."

(Another pretty divider)

When we were done eating Bob and a couple of other adults that I'd never seen before, (they must have came this morning), sorted us into groups based on room numbers.

Mine and Alec's room was number six, and since Summer and Zack's room was number five, right across from ours, we got in the same group, group number three.

We were standing in one of the corners of the kitchen, along with the girl who had told us we were her group. The other groups were also scattered around the room.

"Hi guy's! My name's Amber and I'm going to be your main sailing instructor as well as secondary counselor…Bob is the main one!" Amber was tall and thin with long brown hair. She seemed to be about twenty-five.

The four of us mumbled a couple of hellos.

"Well! Let's just get right to it then!" Amber said, "You guys are going to have a sailing lesson later today! You're the first group! It will be at 11:00, meet me on the deck and don't be late ok? Oh, and your first chore of the trip will be cleaning the bathrooms, from now until Monday…I will show you how to later today!"

"Great," I mumbled.

"Ok kids! We are going to be leaving land in a couple minutes, so lets go out on the deck and watch, ok?" This lady is really annoying me. She's WAY to enthusiastic, and she treat us like little kids...She's as bad as Bob!

(Pretty divider)

I looked over and smiled at Alec as the land got smaller and smaller. We had been going for about an hour and the four us had been standing on the deck since we left.

It was amazing to just stand on the deck with the wind in our faces, the occasional spray of water keeping us cool, and the sun beating down on our backs. It was also interesting to watch the people work the sails, knowing that in about an hour we would be learning to do that.

It would be pretty interesting, and I was really looking forward to it.

**Sorry if this chapter ended a little to quickly…And for taking so long to publish it. I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter, and I've been working on it a little bit almost everyday…But I've been pretty busy with school and stuff.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts everyone! Even thanks to the people who just read it but don't bother to review!...I know you're out there, I do that too sometimes, but come on! Review! Please?**

**Thanks again everyone! :D**


	5. chapter 5

Alec pov.

I looked over at Magnus sleeping in the bed beside me. His hair spread out on his pillow shined slightly in the bit of moonlight that shone through the crack in the curtain. The expression on his makeup-free face was completely carefree and his lips were curved into a slight smile...I wondered what he was thinking about.

Truthfully, I think i'm crazy, I mean oh my god, I just met him...and besides, my sister is the only one that actually knows that i'm gay...Magnus doesn't think that i'm interested at all. But the more I get to know him, the more I like him.

Magnus is nice, funny, stylish, and doesn't care what people think. I wish I was like that.

I looked away from Magnus for a second to glance at the clock. It's almost two a.m. I absolutly can't stand not being able to sleep, but i've learned that when it happens it's better to not think about sleep, because that will only stress you out and make it worse.

I go back to staring at Magnus and think of everything that happened today...or yesterday, you know.

Our sailing lesson had been hilarious...

We, (me, Magnus, Summer and Zack), had been about halfway through our sailing lesson when it had happened.

"No, Summer! Don't touch that rope!" our instructor Amber had yelled. But it was to late, Summer had already grabbed the wrong rope and one of the sails was already falling to the deck.

What happened next was really crazy. I don't really know how, but somehow the sail had hit Magnus or something and he was hanging for dear life to the railing, over the edge of the ship. Zack and I had quickly run over to help him, since the instructor, who was a total idiot, was too busy spazzing out about the whole event.

Bathroom cleaning had been pretty interesting as well...

Everything had been going according to plan before we got to the moping.

We had been almost done when Summer had slipped on the wet floor, knocking over Zack, who was right beside her, then he acidentally knocked me over, and I acidentally hit Magnus. It was exactly like dominoes. By the end of it we were all rolling around on the ground laughing and getting totally soaked.

Then Amber came in and totally freaked out at us, so we had to do the moping again.

I hated Amber, she acted all friendly and everything, but truthfully she had about zero tolorence with anything.

I looked over at the clock again, it was 2:14. That sucks, i'm not going to get like any sleep.

Just then Magnus mumbled something that sounded like, "Stupid tree frogs, don't take my stuff," and rolled over. Great, now I can only stare at his back.

I closed my eyes and eventually fell into a really crappy sleep.

**Ok everyone that was reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaallly short, I know but I couldn't think of anything else, so I decided to just publish this. I've done some major extreme planning of this story, since it was obviously going really crappily and way to slow. It should be getting better now. The majorly interesting stuff will be in a few chapters. :D**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) Please review? **


End file.
